After the End
by RoselynM
Summary: Jay, Jet, and Fang are siblings. Maybe. Jet has been keeping her dark past a secret, with disastrous results. But what can go wrong when Jay takes it into her own hands to meet Fang? Everything, because what Jay believes...Jet made. (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, Post-Apocalypse, NON-HUMAN! The clone is not the dead Dylan. Most the original characters will be here ex. Iggy Gazzy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not make up all of the characters. Some events (such as the apocalypse) go to the author. I just made up Janett (Jay) and Juliet (Jet)**

**Hi guys! I made this a LONG time ago and never thought about posting it until now... No bad comments. This was not easy. I will have tons of short chapters and I do not apologize for it. Its part of the plot. Love y'all! -Merie and Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Janett's POV**

Everyone stared at me harshly. 20 pairs of eyes, each one showing hate, glaring at me like I was the devil in a Christian school. "I saw it!" I insisted. It's either that, or I'm going crazy. Never mind, I already have. "Miss Parks, are we going to have to suspend you too?" Mr. Fat-Principle-Guy says to me. 19 pairs of mouths giggle. "Yes, Sir. You may have to. But you can't suspend me because you want to." Nice. Now I'll get expelled. I sure hope so. Finally, someone opens her mouth,

"Oh, shut UP!" She hollers with an eye roll, "I can't stand you! I may not really care about you people, but I care about rights. Mr. Principle, you're left. You think you're better than everyone else!" her voice was barley over a mutter, but she still came off as screaming. "I'm Outta here." She huffs.

"Me too." I reply and follow her, grumbling as I go. Actually, Jet is my big sister, not just a girl who got really mad at the same time I did. Once and I while, when we decide we have to move, we put on a show and either get expelled or quit. We go to schools around the world for rich, snobby kids who pay for their A's. I try to make as many 'friends' as possible to gain trust, to see if anyone has seen my last living brother. This time what happened was we learned about a disease-spreading through the country. Then it all clicked. The bombing in Paris. The creatures convinced me I'll survive through it. The mutants that taught me how to fly. In the middle of class, I'd randomly called out, "That blog guy!" and burst into laughter while passing notes to a friend. That's 'cause suddenly I knew who my brother was. I just have to figure out how to reach him. The thing was he totally looked like Jet. Same hair color, same hair length, same skin tone. Same age. Suddenly, everyone turned on me for calling him 'the blog guy'. They said I never saw the blog, and hey, I'm 16, I'm going to defend myself! Maybe I should explain Jet. Her strategy is to be that girl who couldn't care less about anyone. You're just too popular for her taste, so she ignores you. You're too talkative for her, so goodbye. You're a loser; you may even get a nod. At most. Tons of people try, unsuccessfully, to pull it off, but Jet just flat-out makes you jealous. She's kissed half the guys a school, but she's only ever had one boyfriend. She is just plain awesome. A role model for most kids my age. But it's an act. She's the romantic kind. She was married and is always day-dreaming and reading. Sometimes she allows herself to think of Dylan. Her dead husband.

_The boyfriend she thinks she killed._

* * *

**BOOM, WHAT! I will post the next chapter when I feel like it. Its already finished, so its up to you guys to tell me when to post it!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Crash

**See, these are the shorts I was telling you about. This is one of Jet's memories, obviously. Love y'all! Review! -Merie and Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Memory**

**Jet's POV**

_I swept my hair shakily to the side, processing what he said. Finally, I met his eyes. 'You know I love you, but SO SOON…' he sighed. He knew I would say that. 'You know I love you too, but this IS real life.' he said. 'You sure?' I asked. He repeated himself. 'We have wings. If this doesn't happen soon, she will have known her parents, and will have to bear our tragedies; she'll one day have to learn about us!' I shook my head. Suddenly, he had me pull over. 'What's wrong?' I stammer, turning right twards the side of the empty road. Suddenly, it wasn't so empty. _

* * *

**These are meant to be short... just sayin'. LOVE Y'ALL! Read, Review, and Follow! -Merie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah Blah, as usual, don't be a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time, I did not make all the characters. Just Jet and Jay.**

**Blah, just in case you didn't get the point. -A very sick Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jet's POV**

At 7 in the morning I suddenly got a call, awakening me from my frightening dream. Even before I could answer it, Janett ran in and in a quick, urgent tone, explained to me that "_I sent a message to Fang saying we were his siblings (which is true) and that HAS to be him! So, answer the phone and act like you DID sign it and stuff! If he says anything you don't know about, just read this letter, k! ANSWER!" _She handed me a paper. With an eye roll, I picked up the phone. Acting with fake perkiness, I pretended I actually approved the letter. The call was like this:

"Hello?" Fang said in a rough voice

"Hi…" I responded wearily, trying to read the letter at the same time

"Is this Jet?" He questioned

"OH YAY!" It killed me to be so happy "I can't believe you responded!"

"WHY? Is this _fraud_?" An unknown voice barks. I admit, I admire her spirit.

"Um… Who are you? And no."

"She's my winged wife, Max."

I go through a series of impatient questions, like, does he remember me, how long they knew each other, and how many bird kids are there. He only answers one. They knew each other for their whole lives and JUST got married.

I admit, I may have laughed a little. I only had 8 months with Dyl before we… Never mind.

"You know you're, like, 18 right!?" I chucked again.

"Um... No…."

"Yep." Suddenly, I heard a thud downstairs and a crack and urgently whispered, "G.2.G", into the phone, racing down the stairwell.

Aren't I a social butterfly? Turns out Janett had been stretching her black and green wings and suddenly wacked the chandelier, which landed on her toe, causing a broken pinkie toe but nothing too major. I dropped the phone in her lap and headed upstairs to try to go back to sleep.

Nightmares always find me somehow.

* * *

**Obliously, the next one will be another memory... I couldn't find a way to make this longer... I still love ya! RRF! -Merie**


	4. Chapter 4 : Letting her Go

**Hi guys! I know no one requested it, but I decided to post this small chapter. I just felt like it. I'm not sick anymore, THANK GOD, but not only is Rose sick but... I'll let her tell you.**

**Hi fellow humans (maybe. I don't judge), I have to go to the docters soon because there is a large possibility I have scoliosis (it means my spine is crooked) so I have to get an x-ray soon. Depressing. I'm really sick AND have a back... disability... disease... disorder... I have to clue what to call it. -Rose**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put it every time? I didn't make Maximum Ride. You know the rest.**

**_Memory_**

_Tears streaked down my face as I cradled my stomach. I couldn't ignore Dylan's wishes anymore. In two short hours, Lizz would be with Uncle Jack. I still didn't want to give her up, but he was right, my baby would one day grow up and ask me, "Do I have a papa?" and I would have to say, "He died a few days before you were born." Then I'd have to explain we broke up, even though we loved each other, because of her. That the cycle was months long. We fell in love. I became pregnant. We broke up. We still loved each other. He said he wanted to give my child to our Uncle. We fought. We got back together. He let me drive. He gave up his life to save us. His last words were, "I will always love you and Lizz. Keep yourselves safe. No matter what, do not lose hope. I really do love you my sweet Juliet. Sing." I couldn't explain that to anyone. Especially not his daughter. I couldn't explain why I didn't bring him to the hospital. Why I brought him to our Uncle instead. Why she has wings. So now Jack was her dad. As soon as she is born, she'll be his child. But to me, she will always be mine._

* * *

**_Sad, right? I'm always open to suggestions, so comment away. I just realized this is in italics... Oh well. I don't feel like fixing it. Deal with it. Oh, and I'm also posting my HW on here. Its a book report for writing and I though you guys might like it. Its for Infernal Devices (A fantasy book) so some of you may not care... I still love y'all! -Rose *heart*_**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Song

**I'm sorry it took so long, but it would have been faster if you guys would just _review! _Whatever. I still love y'all! I'd just love you more with more comments... You only got this because of my FANTASTIC GF, Kat, who comments...a lot... Ps. I love you!**

* * *

I woke up sobbing that afternoon. Dyl. He was the love of my life. I wondered is he still loved me. I still love him. For some reason, I stopped crying. Suddenly I had to do something. His last request. Sing. I robotically picked up my fiddle and headed for the roof. Before I knew it I was singing the song we always used to sing together. The words coming forth naturally, like they used to.

_Dreams, Hopes, Sorrows, Words I never thought to say. _

_As surreal as it seems, love is as clear as day. _

_I have flown before, but nothing compares to seeing you. _

_Feeling is useless, but I love what it feels to be holding you._

The verses kept coming, me playing my simple violin softer than my style. By the time I finished the third verse, my cheeks were drenched and my voice was rough, but I kept playing until I heard footsteps clipping on the tip of the roof. Slowly I put my instrument and turned to view my little sister, who was still creeping twards me.

"You're crying." She said, looking like she was about to cry herself. I nodded simply.

"Dylan's favorite song for me to sing." I explained hoarsely as she jumped next to me and sat down. This time she nodded. Silence. Finally she spoke.

"Fang's friend wants to tell you something."

* * *

**I know its short, but I have been seriously busy! Sorry! Lets aim for one more review this time! **


End file.
